Numerous schemes for controlling the actuation of a windscreen wiper employ infrared (IR) emitting diodes and receivers to detect moisture on the surface of the windscreen. Some of these schemes use multiple sender-receiver sets to increase the sensor area and to crudely estimate moisture conditions. The present invention uses a video array or camera to improve the wiper control system's ability to recognize specific visual environmental conditions on the windscreen of a motor vehicle, especially the presence of moisture droplets.